


Sweet Kisses

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fluff, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, Vampire Turning, Vampires, blood kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Jonathan wants one person by his side for the rest of eternity.





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man the a/n might be longer than the fic (jokes haha), but I've been super into Vampyr even though this fuckin' game is a hot mess (terrible loading moments, a story and lore that definitely needs a polish, and a shoehorned in romance (ugh kill me) and epilogue that was totally weird as fuck) but I love it because of the characters, specifically Jonathan Reid, some of the lore is fascinating (I'm heavily ignoring the christian and sexist themes) and the relationships. I also really dig Geoffrey even if he's a zealot. And god damn if the turning shouldn't have been a kiss, and god damn if the turning shouldn't have had like three more scenes where Geoffrey is taught how to be a fuckin' vampire.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long note, I've been working on a Time travel fic, or trying, and since that is taking forever, I thought I'd write a turning scene--I know someone else has written an amazing turning fic, but I really liked the idea of a more romantic-turning so did my own.
> 
> Enjoy! (unbeta'd and quickly written so I apologize for any glaring mistakes when I'm less tired and sleepy I will go over it one more time)

 

“Bloody leech.” Geoffrey spits, blood pours out from his mouth (where Jonathan may have punched him) and his neck (where Jonathan may have finally tasted the intriguing Hunter, and by the gods his blood had been _delicious_ ).

A quick tug up by the hair, and Geoffrey is kneeling and bowed backwards a perfect position to see Jonathan’s face, “You lost. All because you refused to believe that I could be more than a...leech.” He licks his lips and for a moment closes his eyes at the taste of Geoffrey. Oddly a hint of metal and sulfur as if Geoffrey’s profession has embedded into his very being; Jonathan doesn’t know if it’s a supernatural trait or if his mind is just adding details that aren’t truly there.

The sight that greets Jonathan when his eyes open is a wide-eyed Geoffrey. Cheeks pink even with the blood-loss, and heart trying so desperately to speed up. “You...” Jonathan whispers, leaning closer, “ _like_ this.” He laughs at Geoffrey’s flinch, feeling his own heart speed up in tandem as if trying to sync with Geoffrey’s. Heat runs through him down from his chest to his belly above his groin, “What do you like exactly? Me?”

Geoffrey shakes his head, snarling wordlessly. His heartbeat spurns faster and blood leaks from his throat visibly.

“Liar.” Jonathan says, a little too fondly.

“You're the one who has a crush, leech. Havin’ a damn stiffie drinking my blood, I could feel it.” Cheeks still crimson, but Geoffrey glares fiercely at Jonathan.

Embarrassment flickers across Jonathan’s mind, and he feels his confidence and sheer thrill subdue at Geoffrey’s harsh statement. It’s true, he _does_ like it, and maybe having it forced into the open rather than just making the Hunter uncomfortable makes him vulnerable. But...this is a perfect time to be _honest_ and have Geoffrey believe it, “Yes. Yes you are right, and I want you by my side, forever.” Jonathan thinks that’s clear enough, a statement of yearning and desire. Placed safely between a confession of—maybe not love, but fondness and exasperation and volatile attraction. It might not last but if it does Jonathan wants Geoffrey at this age—not a skeletal Vampyr like the Ascalon club (those despicable vermin).

“You—pullin’ my leg? Think you’re funny?” Geoffrey’s jabs end abruptly when Jonathan doesn’t defend himself. His eyes gaze at Jonathan’s face, his fingers grasping at his own thighs, “You...you like me. Even after all of this. I burned you alive, you haven’t killed a single soul and you want me to be by your side when I ‘ave tortured you?”

Jonathan doesn’t know how to regard the insight Geoffrey has. Of course it was painful and a horrible battle, but already his body has healed the worst of it, and the taste of Geoffrey’s blood and feel of his body—had been almost worth the pain. The only reason Jonathan can think of _why_ Geoffrey’s rhetoric has changed so suddenly… “You really do fancy me. Not just _like me_.”

“Shut your mouth.” Geoffrey growls.

“Not unless you deny it. You know I have not killed a soul.” Even if some surely deserve it like the damn Preacher or Clay Cox (but oh they would meet justice, Jonathan would make sure of it). “I would not push someone to be my progeny,” _child_ would taste rather horribly on Jonathan’s tongue, considering he wants Geoffrey for many pleasurable things.

A pause, stretching out, only the scent and sound of blood sluggishly pumping out of the bite mark, and through veins. Hands tightening against pants, “I do like you. I bloody well should not. You’re a leech, not human, and could turn rogue at any moment...” Inhaling sharply, and then exhaling in a gust, “But my Guard has done worse in this epidemic than one leech. We’ve stolen and burned and killed innocents. You have healed half the sick in this city that didn’t have the damn influenza.”

“Spying on me?” Jonathan can’t help it, he hates the people spying on him. Like he’s a chess piece rather than a singular person trying to help stop this plague.

Glaring, Geoffrey continues without shame, licking his lips in a way that is no doubt not intentional but still distracting, “--and you’re a fool of a man but you help whoever you come by no matter if they’re criminal, rich, or poor.” He tilts his head into Jonathan’s hand, “Make me than, make me yours, Vampyr.”

And Jonathan, Jonathan sinks his fangs into his own wrist sucking several surges of blood, and then leans forward and kisses Geoffrey harshly.

Almost too easily Geoffrey opens his mouth, moaning in surprise, eyes blinking slowly, his pulse slowing. He swallows around Jonathan’s tongue with a ravenous desire that has nothing to do with blood-thirst and everything to do with attraction. “More.” He says between kisses and Jonathan obliges biting his own inner cheek—ignoring the sting of pain-- and in the end their lips are stained with his blood, wet and slick.

“Fuckin,” Geoffrey whimpers hands desperate against Jonathan’s cheeks. He whines sharply when Jonathan pulls him closer by his hair. “Fuck, fuck.”

“You are mine.” Jonathan growls and sucks Geoffrey’s tongue before licking every inch of that blood soaked mouth. He has to pull back when Geoffrey’s eyes close fully, even as his grip tightens firmly.

“You better not leave me, John.” Geoffrey whispers.

“Never.” Jonathan whispers pulling Geoffrey into his arms, and devilishly wrapping Geoffrey’s legs around his waist

“Bastard, doing this now,” Geoffrey’s voice is growing even quieter now, his heart slowing so much that Jonathan thinks it’s beating at half the rate it was a few minutes ago, “I can feel you hard against me.”

“Wait until you’re new life begins.” Jonathan says against Geoffrey’s lips, “I won’t leave you, and you will feel just what we can do with...what did you call them? Our stiffies.”

Geoffrey bites Jonathan’s lip, sucking on it painfully but his eyes flicker open just for a moment and he smiles. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Jonathan’s heart aches when Geoffrey’s slows and he only relaxes when the sun is almost up, carefully carrying Geoffrey into the elevator, and smelling a hint of a newborn. “I’m waiting Geoffrey.” He kisses Geoffrey’s hair softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Minor Edits to clean it up cuz I wrote this in one sitting, and changed the rating to Mature because I figure the kiss was a little more than Teen+ rating.


End file.
